


"Real" Men Have No Taste

by RiverSoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Red Pants, Sexy Times, garter belts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSoul/pseuds/RiverSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to do something special for John. Finding out about his 'preferences', the detective decides to put on a show... or more than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was bored. Sherlock also wanted to DO something. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he was bored and not the first time this boredom made him restless either. But it was the first time he wanted to do something FOR JOHN. He just didn’t know WHAT. Bake a cake? Buy flowers? Ridiculous. 

Sherlock wanted to do something special for John. Something only he could do. The detective walked around the flat in exasperation. His knowledge of relationships was minimal at best and he was sure John didn’t like what ‘normal’ men liked anyway. Sherlock’s gaze fell on John’s laptop. But OF COURSE! All the information he needed would be on there! Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Stupid. So stupid. Talking with imbeciles must be affecting his brain again.

The detective had already read most of John’s love emails and they hadn’t been helpful, so he decided to check the pictures first. As expected, most of the pictures were of woman. What Sherlock hadn’t expected, though, was that a rather high percentage of the women was wearing garter belts and stockings.

Sherlock decided to do some further research and watched a few of the porn videos John had saved. Even though almost all of them at least included a woman, this made the detective feel rather warm all of a sudden. What was wrong with him? He had to do RESEARCH here. There was no place for THAT in research. But despite his best efforts it didn’t take long for Sherlock to become all hot and flustered. At least he had found out that the doctor REALLY liked frilly underwear, including garter belts, if possible. Of course, most of the focus in the videos was on NAKED women, but at least some of them AND some of the men were still wearing their underwear while ‘getting it on’. 

None of the men were wearing garter belts, though. After some online research, the detective had found out, though, that almost all of the men wearing garter belts online were transvestites or ‘shemales’. Of course John wasn’t into THAT! Men with boobs, how ridiculous. If John was into mind HIM wearing a garter belt? Sherlock decided it was worth a shot. He did some more research on garter belts and was astonished to find such a wide range of them: They came in all colours and materials, with or without frills, see-through or non-transparent. 

It was a bit harder to find stockings which went with them, though. The detective frowned. Apparently, wearing a garter belt didn’t mean you used them to hold your stockings up. He googled a few pictures and realized that some women just had the ends of the garter belts dangle from their hips. Sherlock snorted. HE certainly wouldn’t be seen in such a disfunctionary outfit! 

As he didn’t want to scare John off, he decided on a simple black garter belt with just a minimum of frills and fitting black stockings. Panties or thong? The detective re-checked John’s pictures and most of the women were wearing thongs. Thongs it was then. It took Sherlock the best of half an hour to find the right ones, though. He had to fit in them, after all. So no women’s sizes, but he wanted some frills; nothing too manly which wouldn’t go with the garter belt. 

Finally, he found the right ones in an online shop for transvestites. Obviously. Sherlock snorted again. Good taste was never good enough for ‘real’ men. He choose some purple ones, ordered everything and shut John’s laptop down. Perfect! Now all he had to do was wait… Two to three days. He couldn’t wait that long, he wanted to be sexy for John NOW. They hadn’t had sex yet, but maybe this could be fixed. 

Looking at all this sexy underwear seemed to have done more for Sherlock than he had expected. So he dove into his wardrobe to see if he could come up with something at least marginally sexy. But all of his underwear looked so BORING compared to what he had just seen. Most of his briefs and boxers were black or dark blue, some of them white. Boring!

Frustrated, Sherlock made his way to John’s bedroom. Maybe the doctor had something mildly exciting. At first, the detective thought he would be disappointed again: White briefs, grey boxers, something chequered... but then he came across some bright red briefs in the far corner of John’s underwear drawer. They looked a bit small compared to the rest of the doctor’s pants. Had to be rather tight-fitting, then. Sherlock wondered if they would fit him.

Without hesitation, he dropped his trousers and boxers and put the red briefs on. They were certainly tight, especially because the detective was more than a bit aroused. But oh they felt heavenly! Sherlock all but ran into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The shirt had to go, obviously, but otherwise it was perfect! The detective turned around to look at his behind. More than perfect! Now he only had to wait until John came home. 

He went back into the doctor’s bedroom, shed his shirt and stretched out on the bed. Then he waited. And waited. Slowly, Sherlock grew impatient. John was supposed to be home by now! The detective wiggled on the bed a bit. He was still very aroused and John’s pants did nothing to make the waiting easier to endure. Maybe he could touch himself for a bit? Just to take the edge off? 

Sherlock carefully put his right hand on his crotch. He moaned. That felt amazing. Tentatively, he pushed into his hand. Oh yes! He repeated the movement. So good, the detective wished John would arrive already. He would certainly appreciate the sight. The way the doctor looked at Sherlock’s bum had always given the detective ideas, but since he had made the first move, he caught John looking at his crotch too. Only when he thought the detective couldn’t see it, of course, but all the better.

Sherlock closed his eyes and wondered when John had worn these red pants last. They had been all in the back of the drawer, so probably a long time ago. Or maybe he was ashamed of owning them? But not ashamed enough to throw them away. Maybe he wore them to masturbate. Now that was a thought… Sherlock pressed his hand on his brief-clad hard on. God, he was turned on! He couldn’t remember the last time he had been that turned on; he barely even masturbated, these days.

This was good though. Sherlock felt a damp spot on the briefs. For some reason, he was leaking a lot too, then. Interesting. Thinking of John seemed to increase his sex drive. The detective moaned again. He wondered if John was loud in bed. So far, he had never heard anything when the doctor had brought women home, but this didn’t mean anything. Maybe he only got noisy when he was sure nobody could hear him but his sex partner… or he only got noisy with men.

Or when he was alone. In his red pants. Stretching on this very bed. Maybe playing with his nipples with one hand while the other was busy with his cock. Sherlock almost arched off the bed when imagining this. He grabbed the headboard with his left hand while pushing into his right hand steadily. God, it wouldn’t take long now! 

If John was big? If the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, he probably was. Sometimes the bulge was more pronounced than at other times, though. Different underwear? Different state of (non-)arousal? Sherlock moaned. Had he seen the doctor turned on and hadn’t been aware of it? Maybe John secretly wore these red pants under his jeans sometimes. Then he would stare at Sherlock’s behind and soon his bulge would grow… John would then excuse himself and almost run up to his room. 

What if Sherlock would go out at this point? The detective grinned to himself. John would have no reason to be silent then. He would just wriggle on his bed, one hand pushed into his pants and the other up his shirt, moaning loudly. Pushing into his hand with his fat cock, he would moan, moan, moan and then shout Sherlock’s name. 

Oh God, yes! Sherlock was so close now, he could already feel his balls tighten up. John would then orgasm quickly, shooting his load in his pants. The detective groaned. What if there was still some of John’s sperm in the pants? Sherlock was so far gone he didn’t care about logic anymore. The briefs could have been sticky with John’s warm cum when he had put them on. 

“Aaaaaaah, Jooooooooohn!”, Sherlock shouted and came hard, soaking the pants completely. “Hmmm, yes,” he moaned, riding his orgasm out. So good, this was so good. Suddenly, the detective was tired. He pealed his hand from the headboard and just relaxed into the mattress. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes and looking at the mess he had made. Only minutes later, the detective was fast asleep with his hand still in John’s red pants.


	2. Chapter 2

John almost had an aneurysm when he found a sleeping Sherlock on his bed, dressed in only his flat mate’s red pants (the ones he was embarrassed of) and with wet spots in his crotch area. 

John didn’t have an aneurysm, though. Because John was a pervert. Or at least that was what he thought of himself, most of the time. Whenever he did something he really enjoyed (in a sexual way), he felt like a creep. John could never fully enjoy ‘normal’ sex completely. Even as a teenager he had rather secretly molested his stuffed animal than just use his hands, for example. Not that he was into stuffed animals, of course, but he liked it rough, he liked it hard and he liked it… different. 

Men jerk off in the shower. That’s what men do. But they rarely wear clothes when they do. However, John had found out pretty early that he liked coming in his pants. Or liked watching others come in their pants. When he was younger, the only ‘safe’ way to do this was in the shower, as smuggling his soiled underwear out of his room just freaked the hell out of him. He hadn’t been an awkward teenager, but there were certain aspects of his life he didn’t want to share, so jerking off in the shower with his pants on and then stuffing them into the washing machine right next to the shower became an almost daily ritual. Well, make that daily, really. Because John had a massive libido and when he was a teenager, he felt no need to suppress it. 

Now things were different, of course. With Sherlock around he couldn’t just dash off to the shower when he felt like it, let alone masturbate in his room without having to be afraid of being interrupted. The detective’s physical appearance did nothing to make things easier. And so Three Continents Watson had to strike again… and again… and again. Not all of the women he brought home (or just quickly did in a public toilet before he went home) were actually to his taste and he felt a bit shabby not taking all of them out for dinner first, but that was life. 

It was true that he and Sherlock had been in a relationship for, what, five days? But John didn’t even know what that meant. He didn’t know if Sherlock was still a virgin, or, if not, how much experience he had and if any of this experience had been with men. And five days was certainly not enough time to make the first move in that direction, was it? John had been sure he would at least have to wait for a few weeks to get anything even similar reminding him of sex. It had literally taken them years to get together, after all.

But here Sherlock was, beautiful as a picture and obviously all spent from some sexual activity including John’s pants. John had never gotten his trousers and pants down quicker. Even as a teenager he had never put his cock above anything else, but right now he didn’t even care if Sherlock would leave and never come back after this, he had to enjoy this sight to the fullest. 

And he had to make this last. Well, it wouldn’t last, but he had to try, at least. Slowly, John started stroking himself, staring at Sherlock’s crotch. He wished the detective would grow right now, but this bulge was already a sight. He must be BIG, John thought. He thanked God and the seven dwarfs that he had learnt during his time at the military how to wank almost silently. Didn’t want to wake that beauty up just yet. 

John slowly quickened his pace and let his eyes wander. So perfect. Alabaster skin, face gone all soft in sleep, even the cheekbones seemed softer. John wondered how it would feel like to rub his cock against them. But too risky; maybe another time. What if he would touch? Just a bit? Letting go of his cock for a minute, John carefully stepped closer to the sleeping detective and put his hand on Sherlock’s lower leg. The detective slightly moved in his sleep and John held his breath, but he was lucky. Slowly, he moved his hand up Sherlock’s leg, but couldn’t reach very far. If he could risk…?

Yea, he would just do it. Carefully, John climbed on the bed, putting his legs left and right from Sherlock’s sleeping body. Moving his right hand up Sherlock’s thigh, the doctor used his left hand to wank himself slowly. This felt amazing! Such soft skin and oh! He was touching Sherlock’s cock. Through the red pants, but still… If John had taken one moment to think about what he was doing, he would have stopped at once, but he was caught up in his desire for the detective.

Softly, he rubbed his thumb over Sherlock’s bulge and soon it started to grow, making the detective moan in his sleep. John couldn’t believe his luck. It seemed that the other man wasn’t as spent as he looked like. He rubbed some more and soon Sherlock was trashing and moaning under him. 

The hand on John’s cock was frantic now. So close! Sherlock suddenly moaned loudly, eyes still closed: “Jooooohn!” That was too much for the doctor. With a shout he came all over the detective, spraying his come as far as Sherlock’s chest. 

The detective opened his eyes, but before John could die of embarrassment, Sherlock grabbed his hand and pushed it harder against himself. “Yes, John, like that, ooooooooh, yes!” 

John was sure this time he had an aneurysm, but he didn’t mind dying now if his last act was to give this gorgeous detective an orgasm. So he just let his hand be held while Sherlock pushed into it almost desperately, his whole body lifting off the bed. 

“Oh, yes, there, right there, I’m… Jooooooooooooooooooooohn!!!” The doctor saw Sherlock’s whole body suddenly go rigid while he pulsed inside of John’s red pants, eyes blown wide, mouth wide open and shouting… his name of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's outfit: 
> 
> http://imagehost.vendio.com/a/21852456/view/m_1948_f_black-1721_f_black-1600_f_black.jpg  
> (garter belt and stockings)
> 
> http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m4VhrpZLqKxWC9iaATMaIsw.jpg


End file.
